1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel consumption estimating unit of vehicle for outputting fuel consumption of vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel consumption of vehicle is determined depending on various factors, for example, vehicle driver's operating condition, weather condition such as atmospheric pressure, engine performance and additionally it has been well known that the fuel consumption differs depending on road condition. As specific example of the road condition, crowded condition of road, quantity of intersections, quantity of curves and the like can be mentioned. For example, if the road is crowded, idling increases thereby worsening fuel consumption and if the quantity of intersections or curve is large, the frequency of stops of vehicle increases or vehicle speed drops, so that the frequency of acceleration/deceleration increases thereby likely worsening fuel consumption.
Therefore, even if a vehicle of the same specification is driven by the same vehicle driver or a different vehicle driver with the same driving technique, a large difference occurs in fuel consumption if the road condition differs, and even if looking at only an actual fuel consumption, whether or not it is a good value under a road condition in which that vehicle runs cannot be evaluated.